


Get the Message

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Banter, Challenges, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Flirting, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Magic, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Canon, Propositions, Rivalry, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Self Confidence Issues, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “But I want a rematch to prove that I can surpass you.”
Relationships: Luvia Edelfelt/Tohsaka Rin
Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femslash February





	Get the Message

"I want a rematch," Rin said aloud, her voice echoing in the vast hallway.

Luvia stopped in her tracks, and then turned around, and tilted her head, smiling coyly. "Oh really? You're so stubborn, Tohsaka. Perhaps you're not ready to admit that you lost, to me, of course."

"Oh I know that I lost, Luvia. You won fair and square. But I want a rematch to prove that I can surpass you." Rin quipped back, her hands on her hips, her eyes dead set on the blonde woman.

"Hmm, maybe I made a mistake," Luvia mused. She dusted off her dress and adjusted her white gloves. "Maybe I overestimated your abilities."

"I can and I _will_ defeat you, surpass you too." Rin replied, walking towards Luvia, and stopping just short in front of her. "Unless, of course, you don't think you can handle fighting me a second time."

Luvia blinked, taken aback by the magus's determined expression. She inhaled through her nostrils, and then exhaled.

"Persistent, aren't we, Tohsaka?," she said coolly. "All right then, name the time and place."

Rin then smiled broadly. "I'll let you know,"

Luvia grinned right back at her, and Rin expected her to say a haughty remark.

Instead, she leaned over and kissed Rin, softer and sweeter than she had a right to. "Of course, you're free to meet me for lunch later."

Luvia then giggled, turned on her heels, and left, leaving Rin in a shocked, blushing trance.

A moment passed before she snapped out of her stupor, and she felt her cheeks grow hot. She couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
